Like the Wind
Like the Wind is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Yuubu no Shou. It's a duet performed by Koji Haramaki and Osamu Ryutani who respectively voice Ma Chao and Ma Dai in the series. Credits :Lyrics: ma-saya :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Junya Takemoto/Maro Miyakawa :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors change their cues quickly throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both characters sing the line together. :Sea Green - Ma Chao :Olive - Ma Dai Kanji= :正義を貫くために　命懸け戦う :死んだら終わりだけど　生き残れば続く :走る風に　この身を預けて :熱き魂　いつも前だけ見つめ :不撓不屈　強い志を :胸に　深く　刻んで :広い大地を駆け抜け :心を燃やし続け生きてく :突き進め！　勝利を追いかけて :振り返らずに行け！ :己を貫くために　強くなるしかない :何かがあったときは　俺がどうにかする :光る空に　蹄を響かせ :夢に向かう　道を一つに定め :一気呵成　熱い志を :天に　高く　掲げて :巡る歴史を駆け抜け :時代の渦を跳んで越えてく :最後まで！　勝負を諦めず :振り返らずに行け！ :たとえ地の果てまでも　俺は攻めて行くだろう :そうとなれば　やるしかないよね :どんな時も　本気で・・・ :疾風怒濤の戦場（せかい）で :震えるほどの闘志信じて :広い大地を駆け抜け :心を燃やし続け生きてく :突き進め！　勝利を追いかけて :一心不乱！　怯（ひる）まずに :風のように　行け！ |-|Romaji= :seigi wo tsuranuku tameni inochi kake tatakau :shindara owaridakedo　ikinokoreba tsuzuku :hashirukaze ni　kono mi wo azukete :atsukitamashi　itsumo mae dake mitsume :futoufukutsu　tsuyoi kokorozashi wo :mune ni　fukaku kizande :hiroi daichi wo kakenuke :kokoro o moyashi tsuzuke ikiteku :tsukisusume!　shouri wo oikakete :furikaerazuni yuke! :onore wo tsuranuku tameni tsuyokunaru shikanai :nani ga attatoki wa　ore ga dounikasuru :hikarusora ni　hizume wo hibikase :yume nimukau　michi wo hitotsu ni sadame :ikkikasei　atsuikokorozashi wo :ten ni　takaku　kakagete :meguru rekishi wo kakenuke :jidai no uzu wo tonde koeteku :saigo made!　shoubu wo akiramezu :furikaerazuni yuke! :tatoe chi no hate made mo ore wa semete yukudarou :sou to nareba yarushikanai yo ne :donna toki mo honki de... :shippuu dotou no sekai de :fueruhodo no toushi shinjite :hiroi daichi wo kakenuke :kokoro o moyashi tsuzuke ikiteku :tsukisusume!　shouri wo oikakete :isshin-furan!　hirumazuni :kaze no youni yuke! |-|English Translation= :I lay my life on the line to fight for justice :It's over if you die but we'll live past this :I offer my body to this rushing wind :I always look forward with a passionate soul :Tenacious and indomitable, a strong will :is etched deep into my heart :Run across the wide earth :Burn our hearts into the land and keep living :Press onwards! Pursue victory :Keep going and never look back! :To surpass myself, I know I need to become strong :If anything were to happen, when that happens, I'll do something to fix it :The hooves echo in this shining sky :Head towards our dream on its lone path :In the same breath, our passionate will :shall be scrawled so high in the heavens :Ride through the history surrounding us :Fly over the whirlpools of time :To the end! We won't give up the fight :Onwards, never look back! :I'll keep fighting, even if I reach the ends of the earth :If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do :Have to give it my all, no matter what... :The times and people change rapidly in this world of war, :yet we will always believe in our tremulous fighting spirit :Run across the wide plains :Set our hearts ablaze and survive :Press onwards! Pursue victory :Always stay focused! Don't be afraid :Go forth like the wind! External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs